A screwover of everything you know about WITCH
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This is like the title says, a complete screwover of everything you know about the W.I.T.C.H. cartoon. Vanders men are taken from Lexvan with permission and what is Wills true relationship with four of the five former Guardians? Including Cassidy who's been dead longer than Wills been alive? Whats her relation to Kadma? To Halinor? To Nerissa? Read to see and rated for a reason. T
1. prolouge

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and how would things be different if Will had known Kadma as a child? What are the secrets Will has been keeping from her friends? Vanders men stolen from Lexvan with permission. Read and see.**

Wilhelma 'Will' Vandom, Guardian Leader, Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, and Quintessence Guardian, was desperately thinking of a way to get the Queen and Keeper of the Heart of Zamballa and Former Earth Guardian Kadma to listen to her and release her and her friend and fellow Guardian Irma from the purple bubble prison when a memory flew through her head, and the heads of the other W.I.T.C.H. girls thanks to their telepathic link.

_ 'You meanies leave us alone! You can't take Angelo from me. He gave me a ring and Grandpa Joe said that that means that we're married and no one can take me from my husband, whatever that word means.' A seven year old Will said glaring at two masked men who were trying to kidnap her and her 'husband' seven year old Angelo Vanders. Angelo had black skin and hair but warm hazel eyes and was standing in front of Will protectively._

_ 'All bad men go away!' Will shouted when one of the men slapped her and tried to grab her from Angelo, causing flames to spring up around the two would be kidnappers just as one pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the stomach with it as it melted. Two women ran onto the scene then and screamed Wills name as she collapsed with the melted metal still inside her stomach and Angelo holding onto her protectively._

_ 'Kat, call 911! It's okay Will. Grandma is here. See. I'm right here and your 'Grandma Kitty' is right there. You're going to be okay.' A slightly younger version of the former Guardian of Fire, Halinor, said cooing softly to the red haired girl just as she passed out._

"GRANDMA KITTY!" Will yelled at the top of her voice just as Kadma was about to fly away on a giant purple leaf. Kadma stopped in mid-flight and slowly turned back to the purple bubble with Will and Irma in it with shock shown clearly on her face.

"How do you?" Kadma trailed off staring at Will as if she had just now noticed her while the red head was staring at Kadma hopefully.

"Your name is Kadma Vanders! You have a husband named Joe, and had two sons named Raymond and John. You have a grandson named Angelo and are best friends with Halinor Durano, the former Guardian of Fire! Halinor had a daughter named Susan Durano who later got married to Tony Vandom and had one daughter, me, Wilhelma 'Will' Vandom who would punch anyone outside of family who called me by my full name. For my seventh birthday Angelo gave me a plastic ring with a frog on it and said that Grandpa Joe told him that if he gave me a ring that meant we would be married forever and no one could take him from me or me from him. A few days later me and Angelo were playing in the woods behind your house on Earth when two men tried to kidnap us. We ran for it after I bit one of the men. They tried to grab us again but I accidently used the powers I inherited from Grandma Hali to burn both of them alive, just before one of them stabbed me in the stomach with a melting blade causing the melted metal to flow inside of my body. At the hospital I had to have multiple surgeries but they couldn't get all of the metal out since some of it infused with my internal organs, making them and my bones harder to break and damage. I was kidnapped and used as a science experiment while in the hospital by several crazy men who made it so that my bones and all internal organs are coated with a rare, virtually indestructible metal that will grow as I do. They also injected me with many serums that made my tears and blood turn into rare gem stones should I ever cry or bleed. I was rescued when I managed to accidently contact you and Grandma Hali through the inherited Telepathy and you two destroyed the building and beat the hell out of the scientists for doing that to me. Soon afterwards Grandma Hali had to go back to what I now recognize as Kandrakar for something or another and you had to come back here to Zamballa due to something." Will told the woman who now had tears in her eyes. Kadma got rid of the bubble prison and hugged Will tightly, earning a hug back from the red haired teenager that was covered in mud. Neither of the two seemed to care much about the mud that was now coating them both at the moment however.

"It's so good to see you again Will but what's going on? Why did you attack Zamballa?" Kadma asked holding Will out at arm's length to get a good look at the younger girl while Irma was merely standing there confused.

"We didn't. Nerissa escaped and is using a glamour to look like us, as in me and my friends the new Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. She managed to somehow enthrall Grandma Hali a few days ago, before I remembered that she's my grandmother on my mom's side since she hasn't been to see me or mom in more than five years and I had a small case of amnesia that only affected my younger years for some reason." Will explained to the Queen who looked worried at this and instantly began looking her over.

"What? Amnesia? Let me see your head. Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Kadma asked looking Will over for any head injuries in the way only a mother or grandmother could.

"I'm fine, I got the wound about six years ago, yes amnesia, and it doesn't hurt anymore unless I try to force myself to remember." Will answered with a small smile tugging at her lips while Irma looked at Will shocked, never hearing the red haired leader speaking about her past before and just now realizing that could be because Will didn't even know her own past.

"That's alright little one. Let's go get your friends rounded up before taking on Nerissa and freeing your grandma Hali. Then what do you say we go back to Earth for a short while and you introduce me to all of your little friends and we can go see the boys again?" Kadma said kissing Wills forehead, causing the red head to give her a beaming smile that Irma had never seen on her leaders face before.

"Hey Will! No sign of Grandmas old friend yet!" Hay-lin reported as she and Yan-lin walked up with a frown on their faces until they caught sight of Kadma and Will.

"You found her and didn't let us know? Meanie." Hay-lin said pouting playfully at the red head who looked torn between apologetic and sheepish.

"Sorry Hay-hay." Will apologized, stealing Irmas nickname for the Air Guardian who merely grinned and waved her off before looking at an amused and confused looking Kadma warily.

"She isn't going to scream 'Defilers! Get them!' and try to kill us is she?" Hay-lin asked eyeing Kadma warily and earning a snort of amusement from Yan-lin and Irma while Will looked at Hay-lin with fond exasperation.

"Nah. She knows that we're not the ones causing chaos here now. I just took a bit of a mud bath and a little time in a purple prison bubble before she believed me. Where are the others? We're gonna round em up and knock Nerissa a good one upside her evil old head, see if we can't knock some sense into her." Will said explaining why she was covered in mud and causing Kadma to snort in amusement behind one dark hand before apologizing and using her powers to get the mud off of Will and herself.

"Tara went after Ember while Corny and Caleb went to try and let Ms. Kadma know that we weren't the ones wreaking havoc on her home. I think Blunk went after Tara, something about her smelling nice." Hay-lin reported before yelping and covering her ears suddenly with Yan-lin not a split second behind.

"DON'T CALL ME CORNY!" The voice of the current Earth Guardian, Cornelia Hale, roared from somewhere off to the right.

"I swear she has a sixth sense for that." Will said hiding a grin behind her hand while Irma was snickering and Kadma raised an eyebrow at Yan-lin curiously.

"Think of your reaction whenever Cass called you 'Kill joy Kadma' or Nerissa when called 'Prissy Rissy'." Yan-lin told her old friend with a snicker, earning a nod and glare from the other woman.

"Grandma told me of some of those times. I really liked the story about how you recruited her and the two of you pranked the heck out of Aunty Rissa and Aunty Cass." Will said snickering while Kadma and Yan-lin looked as if they were hit upside the heads with some boulders.

"What?" Will asked blinking as everyone there looked at her strangely.

"Aunty Rissa and Aunty Cass? Do you mean Nerissa and Cassidy, as in the Nerissa that's trying to take over the known universe and the Cassidy that she killed forty years ago?" Yan-lin asked looking at Will with one eyebrow raised.

"Yep. I accidently fell into a fold to Meridian once and Cassidys spirit showed up and guided me towards the Mage and told her to remove the disguise. Remember that week on Earth that I went missing just after the science experimentation and had Grandma nearly burning everyones hair off in her worry, let alone how you, mom, and Angelo were handling it? I was getting trained by Aunty Rissa and Aunty Cass on Meridian. Aunty Rissa acted like she had split personality. One side wanted to bring Cass back and make her an enslaved thrall while the other wanted to bring her back and be friends with the rest of you again. Aunty Cass told me that some evil dude took over her body which is where the corruption came from before he used Aunty Rissas powers to kill Aunty Cass. Then Aunty Rissas good side realized the evil dude inside her wanted to kill me and take my powers as her own while good Aunty Rissa wanted to help one of her friends granddaughter and managed to find a fold to send me back to Earth. Don't know why but it just came back to me a moment ago." Will explained shrugging and earning strange looks from everyone that heard her before getting a hug from Kadma.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it but for now let's try to round up the rest of your little friends and get your grandmother out from under Rissas thumb." Kadma said shaking her head as she kissed Wills forehead again and began to levitate all the gathered Guardians and friends onto her giant purple leaf.

"Still love the color purple Grandma kitty?" Will asked teasingly and earning a fond smile back from the woman as they sat comfortably on the leaf.

"Do you still love frogs, kiddo?" Kadma asked right back and caused Hay-lin, Yan-lin, Cornelia, and Irma to snort while Caleb merely snickered.

"You bet she does! You should see her room back at her and Ms. Vandoms apartment. It's covered in nothing but frogs!" Irma exclaimed having hung out at Wills place more than once when her parents were out of town for something, for some reason Irmas baby brother, Chris, and Cornelias little sister, Lillian, loved being around Will and especially loved it when she babysat them so they often spent a lot of time around Wills apartment.

"I bet, but why are you living in an apartment kiddo? Halinor has a house on Earth in several different cities and countries, and I know for a fact that she especially has one in Heatherfield due to that being our hometown. You know she'd want you and little Susan to live in it." Kadma asked furrowing her brow as she looked at Will confusedly.

"Well Grandmas house is kinda too large for just two people and besides. If anyone saw me living in it who's to say they won't try to be my friend just to come over and check it out? I'd rather live in an apartment building and have real friends than live there and have fake ones." Will said shaking her head while Kadma nodded sympathetically and the others merely looked confused before a flash of light caught Wills eyes.

"Oi Tara! Get your butt over here now or you're running my training course for a week!" Will yelled, earning a loud fearful yelp before there was a flash of green as the dark skinned fire wielder appeared right next to Will with wide panicked eyes.

"Okay Grandma Kitty! That's the whole gang besides Blunk who should be here in a minute! Can we go knock some sense into Grandma Hali and Aunty Rissa now?" Will asked grinning at an amused and curious looking Kadma while Taranee was giving the red head some weird looks.

"Sure thing kiddo. We just need to get her out in the open first." Kadma said looking at Will and hiding a smile behind one hand as she remembered the exercises that the red head had started on when she was little and saw Angelo training with his Uncle John. Apparently the red head had kept up with and improved her exercises so much so that her fellow guardians went pale at just the thought of going through them.

"Leave that to me." Will said and Kadma paled at the purely demonic smile that Will had on her face at that moment.

"Dear Oracle. Last time I saw that smirk was on Halinors face just before she burned off all of Phobos's hair and brought down half of his castle and we still don't know how she did it!" Yan-lin said paling as well when she saw the smile on the red heads face while the newer Guardians looked torn between amused, scared, and confused.

"Grandma made Phobos bald?" Will asked looking between Yan-lin and Kadma curiously and not having heard of this story before.

"Sure did, it was funnier than hell too. Especially the look on his face when he realized what she had done, I swear me and Cass broke three ribs each trying to hold back our laughter before saying 'screw it' and laughing in Phobos's face. I'll tell you the full story later kiddo." Kadma said doing her best not to snicker at the reminder while Yan-lin wasn't even trying to hold back her snickers and the other current Guardians were snickering and snorting as well.


	2. Nerissa, Caleb, and Cousins?

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Okay. I am so teasing Grandma Hali bout this though. Now let's bring Aunty Rissa out of hiding shall we?" Will asked grinning even wider and causing Yan-lin and Kadma to pale slightly but nod.

"Prissy Rissy." Were the only two words that Will said with that wide mischievous grin on her face but the response was instantaneous.

"DON'T CALL ME PRISSY RISSY!" The unmistakable voice of an enraged Nerissa screamed from somewhere below the girls, causing Will to snicker at her reaction.

"Found her." Will commented innocently to Kadma who was doing her best not to snicker at her old friends reaction to the 'forbidden name'.

"Hi Aunty Rissa! Where's grandma Hali?" Will asked waving at Nerissa with the largest grin ever on her face. This caused Nerissa to blink for a moment before the angry gleam in her eyes faded into recognition and happiness, the glamour that showed her as her teenage self in full swing.

"Will? What happened? Last thing I remember was you and Cassidys ghost playing hide and seek on Meriddean when you were seven. How'd we get to Zamballa? What's going on?" Nerissa asked looking worried and confused as she looked around curiously, her eyes losing their evil gleam and instead being replaced with a confused one.

"Long story short. The evil guy took you over again but only after you and Aunty Cass managed to get me a fold back to Earth. It's been almost six years since then and the evil guys been in control the whole time. You brought back Aunty Cass and enthralled her and then enthralled Grandma Hali somehow. Oh and you have a son." Will said all of this very quickly before covering her ears.

"WHAT!?" Nerissa screamed causing everyone else to yelp and cover their ears while Will was cackling madly at her reaction.

"HOW DARE THAT EVIL BASTARD USE MY BODY LIKE THAT!?" Nerissa screamed furiously with Quintessence cackling around her dangerously.

"Don't you want to meet your son Aunty Rissa?" Will asked innocently as she interrupted Nerissa rant of what she would do to the evil bastard when she learned to throw him out of her body.

"Of course I do! Where is he? Is he unhurt? Does he have some of my powers? Does he know about me? Does he hate my guts?" Nerissa shot off question after question at the red head while Caleb was staring at her in shock, much like everyone else was doing.

"He's right here, he's not hurt, if he does have some then he hasn't shown it, yes he knows about you being his mother but not about you being possessed, and that last bit is debatable. Ask him for yourself." Will answered patiently as she pointed at Caleb while everyone slowly drifted towards the forest floor since there didn't seem to be a fight going on. Nerissa immediately embraced Caleb before pushing him at arm's length and proceeding to look him over for injury.

"Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you did I? Who's your father? What's your name? Did I get to raise you? Do you hate my guts? Do you have some of my powers? Was I a good mother to you? Was I a horrible one?" Nerissa asked Caleb at rapid speeds as she looked him over for any sign of injury, looking angry and protective when she saw some old scars on his arms from some fights against some of Phoboss Lurdens.

"Um…do possessed Earth girls always act like this?" Caleb asked looking at the Guardians who snorted in amusement at that.

"You weren't raised on Earth? Were you raised on Meriddean then? Were you involved in the war? Were you on Phoboss side or the rebels?" Nerissa asked rapidly as she honed in on his question and realized that he couldn't have been raised on Earth if he phrased his question like that.

"Nerissa, as glad as I am to see that you're obviously not our enemy and had no control of your actions these past years. Perhaps you should give your son a bit of breathing room so that he can actually answer the questions you're asking him?" Kadma said bringing the former Quintessence Guardians attention to her.

"Kat? It's so good to see you again! Are you okay? What are you doing on Zamballa? Were we fighting? I didn't hurt you did I? What am I talking about? You're too stubborn to get hurt and admit it. Where are Hali and Yanni? Are they here too? Are they okay too?" Nerissa asked all but flying as she tackled Kadma in a hug, happy to see her old friend after so long.

"Yes it's me, I'm fine, I live here now, yes we were, no you didn't, I'm not stubborn, they are here on Zamballa too, Yanni is fine but the evil guy possessing you had enthralled Hali and seems to be after all of the former Guardians. Cassidy is enthralled too before you ask and I believe she is here on Zamballa as well but I don't know where." Kadma said rolling her eyes slightly as she answered all of Nerissa questions patiently and then answered a question that hadn't been asked yet.

"What!? Oh he is so dead now when I get him out of my head! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it, especially not my baby sister!" Nerissa raged building herself into another rant on what she would do to the evil guy as soon as she figured out how to get him out of her body and into a corporal one of his own.

"Sister?" Four out of the five new Guardians and Caleb asked in unrehearsed unision as they stared at Nerissa slack jawed, Will only tilting her head curiously at the black haired former guardian leader.

"I thought you all knew. Halinor is at least one or two years younger than the rest of us former Guardians so we all saw her as our baby sister but none more than Nerissa. She somehow got her parents to actually adopt Halinor as her sister so she is very overprotective of Halinor. Remind me to tell you about what she did to someone who flirted with Halinor in front of her before back when we were in school ourselves." Kadma said causing all of their jaws to drop lower while Will was grinning widely as she turned to Caleb.

"So this makes you my cousin!" Will exclaimed happily to the Meriddean boy who looked like he had just been smacked upside the head with a metal bat, as did the four other current Guardians.


	3. ideas, sealings, and wolves?

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Where are Hali and Cass then? Since my powers were used to enthrall them I can unenthrall them." Nerissa asked looking around as if her enthralled old friends would pop out of the trees all of a sudden, given that one of them was a ghost that was entirely a possibility.

"She has a point and the evil bastard is likely to have put them somewhere were Grandma Kitty can't spy on your moves and plans." Will said turning from grinning and happy to dead serious with a frown on her face.

"You're palace is made from rocks right? Then there would be a quarry that you used which is where they are most likely at." Will pointed out to Kadma who was blinking and wondering why she hadn't thought of that.

"You got Halis strategic thinking as well as some of her telepathy and fire powers." Yan-lin said shaking her head in amusement while Will blinked at her confused before shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"Well what are we waiting for? A hand written and delivered invitation? Let's go get them back." Nerissa said smiling fondly at Will while Will looked at Nerissa with narrowed eyes.

"I have better control over my inherited powers now so would you like me to seal away the evil bastard until you or the Oracle can deal with him?" Will asked causing all heads to snap to her with wide eyes.

"Language Will but yes go ahead. That way I know I won't be taken over and forced to attack you all again." Nerissa said chiding the girl lightly about her language while Will merely looked at her blankly. Will rolled her eyes slightly at the light glare she was getting from Kadma due to calling the evil guy a bastard before she began to focus on Nerissas mind.

"There! That should hold the evil bastard until he can be dealt with permanently. Whew! Didn't expect it to take that much outta me." Will said five minutes later as she opened her eyes and wiped away the sweat that had adorned her brow, only for the red head to be near suffocated in Nerissas happy hug.

"Can't…breath…" Will gasped out breathlessly and causing Kadma to snicker at her predicament while Nerissa immediately dropped the red head and began to apologize.

"It's fine. Just give me a warning next time. Those hugs of yours should be considered a weapon." Will said causing her friends to snicker while Kadma laughed and Nerissa pouted at the red head.

"Come on Will. Perhaps we should go wolf so that we don't lose their scents and so that we can be ready in case some of the Knights of Vengeance attack us. They certainly wouldn't be expecting two magical wolves to attack them now would they?" Kadma asked grinning as she looked at the red head who grinned impishly back at her before frowning with a light blush on her face.

"Sounds like a good idea Grandma Kitty but we should probably go back to your palace and all so that when we turn wolf our clothes won't be ripped, I didn't bring a spare set of them." Will said with a light blush on her cheeks while all but Nerissa and Yan-lin looked confused about what the two of them were talking about and Nerissa and Yan-lin were snickering and giving Kadma pointed looks.

"If only Kadma had remembered that back during our time as Guardians. She certainly gave Halinor and those Lurdens an eye full though." Nerissa teased causing Kadma to blush darkly and look away from them while Yan-lin laughed and the others looked confused still, this time with Will joining them.

"Oh and I am not turning in front of them! It's one thing if they walk in on me changing on accident. It's another if I'm purposely butt naked in front of them!" Will said causing her fellow guardians to blush since they had walked in on Will changing in the girls locker room once and couldn't deny that the red head was attractive. Even to those that were straighter than an arrow she was attractive while those who were straighter than a circle couldn't stop drooling. They had been so focused on the fact that she was naked and beautiful to notice a few of the scars on her body.

"You have a point child. Let's get to the palace and change quickly so that we can free Cassidy and your grandmother soon." Kadma said banging her staff and telatransporting everyone to the palace in the center of the purple forests.

"There is a spare room for you to change in right there Will." Kadma said before disappearing into her own room while Will quickly vanished into the room that Kadma had pointed out. It was two minutes later when the doors to the rooms opened and two wolves stepped out with a bundle of cloths tied to their back legs. One of the wolves was black with silver streaks in its fur with hazel eyes and a green symbol on the top of her head. The other was a red furred wolf with hazel eyes and a silver-pinkish mark on her back.

"I was starting to get worried on what took you both so long. Will, Kadma." Yan-lin said addressing first the red wolf then the black one.


	4. Shifting, Genes, Taverns

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Wait those wolves are Will and Ms. Kadma? What the heck?" Cornelia asked staring at the two wolves in shock when they nodded to show that they were indeed Will and Kadma.

"They're called Shifters and they were born like that. Their Shifter abilities were only awakened when they became Guardians. I don't know for sure but I believe that Will inherited the Shifter gene from Halinor." Nerissa offered as an explanation while Kadma nuzzled Wills side protectively before the two women turned wolves started trying to sniff out Halinors scent. The two wolves quickly caught onto the blonds scent and followed it to a large stone quarry where she was talking tonelessly with Cassidys ghost as the Knights of Destruction protected them.

"So how are we gonna do this? Sneak attack or…" Here Caleb's battle thinking was interrupted by two wolf howls as the two Shifters dove into the quarry with large wolf grins on their faces.

"That answers that question." Irma said snickering as she jumped into the quarry after the two wolves, unleashing a wave of water on Ember as she went.

"Ugh. This isn't a planned attack it's a Tavern Brawl." Caleb groaned in despair as he jumped into the quarry as well.

"Good. Most of the time we're attacked or have to attack with very unorthodox means so we're better at unplanned brawls rather than strategy attacks." Cornelia said snorting in amusement as she flew after her friends, unleashing an earth quake at Khor as she did so.


	5. fighting freeing and whining

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"What the?" Cassidy and Halinor asked looking at the wolves and guardians in enthralled shock, before they both blinked for a moment and regained their senses when Nerissa released them from their enthrallment.

"Will?" Halinor asked seeing her granddaughters wolf form tackle Khor and bar her teeth at him threatening. Wills ears perked up at the sound of her name as she growled at Khor one more time before jumping off of him and padding over towards Halinor while the others were fighting against the 'Knights of Destruction'. Taranee was fighting Trident, Irma and Hay-lin were tag teaming Ember, Cornelia was fighting Khor with Caleb as backup while Nerissa flew towards Halinor and Cassidy while Kadma and Will in wolf forms were standing guard.

"Hey Hali, Cass. Sorry that I was possessed and enthralled you two. Mind helping us with this fight since you're still connected to the Heart?" Nerissa said quickly and in one breath as she shot a lightning bolt at Trident when he tried to attack Will who gave the wolf version of a snicker and bit down on his hand with her teeth crackling with electricity.

"Ooookay then." Cassidy said blinking for a minute as she processed what Nerissa had said and floated over to help Irma and Hay-lin with dowsing Ember in flames. Halinor didn't need to be told twice as she flew at Trident with fire in her eyes.

"Get your frozen hands away from my grandbaby!" Halinor snarled protectively as she literally covered her body in green fire. The look of fearful realization on Tridents face caused Will and Kadma to roll over onto their backs in their howling laughter as the ice man was melted by the pissed off blond woman.

"Erm. Ms. Nerissa? Since you created these guys with Elyons powers doesn't that mean you can take away their powers?" Hay-lin asked as she nervously addressed Nerissa who stared at her for a full minute before face-palming.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that?" Nerissa whined slightly which caused Will to howl in laughter again while even a few of the Guardians were snickering at the put out look on her face.


	6. Winning, changing back and Elyon

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Ok that was officially the shortest, weirdest, and single most anti-climatically ended battle we've ever had." Irma said blandly after Nerissa had stopped hitting herself on the head and got rid of the Knights, Matt and Huggles appearing back in their home on Earth with no memory of what had happened.

"You can say that again." Halinor said before both she and Taranee covered Cassidy and Irmas mouths respectively with their hands on reflex more than anything else.

"I didn't mean for you two to literally say it again though." Halinor added with a fond roll of her eyes while Taranee was likewise rolling her eyes.

"Hey grandma! Got my memories back!" Will called grinning at her grandmother wolfishly, and earning startled yelps from the rest of the W.I.T.C.H. girls since they didn't know she could talk in wolf form.

"That's was priceless!" Kadma said howling in laughter while Nerissa, Yan-lin, Cassidy, and Halinor were snickering as well at the looks on the W.I.T.C.H. girls faces.

"Sorry girls. I just couldn't resist." Will apologized with a sheepish grin on her face and causing her friends to pout at her.

"That wasn't funny Will!" Irma exclaimed pouting childishly at her friend and leader, it was never funny to her when the joke was on her.

"That depends on your point of view and from my point of view that was hilarious." Cassidy said laughing as she glided around the group and causing the I.T.C.H. girls to pout harder.

"Shall we get back to the palace or Earth in order to talk things over, hopefully with me and Will in human form at least so that no one has a heart attack?" Kadma asked between her snickers and causing the rest of the group to nod slightly as they all telatransported back to the palace of Zambala.

"Man am I going to be sore for a while. I haven't shifted forms in so long it's not funny." Will said stretching and popping several bones in her back as she changed back to human form and put on some cloths before walking out of the room to meet her friends.

"You're preaching to the choir kiddo. I'm definitely going to be feeling that for a few days." Kadma said popping several of her own bones as she walked out of the room she had changed in.

"So when are you gonna let Elyon outta the crystal Aunty Rissa?" Will asked looking at her aunt curiously and earning a face-palm from her.

"Forgot bout her." Nerissa muttered as she released the queen from her imprisonment.


	7. getting her out and minds

**Kadma AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Forgot bout her." Nerissa muttered as she released the queen from her imprisonment.

"Finally! It's boring in there!" Were the first words out of Elyons mouth when the light faded and she noticed she was no longer in the crystal.

"THAT's the first thing you say when released from imprisonment in your own necklace?" Caleb asked his queen, causing her to shrug slightly without any sign of sheepishness on her face.

"What? It was boring in there. I thought I would've lost my mind before I got outta there." Elyon said causing the W.I.T.C.H. girls to snicker slightly.

"Can't lose what you don't have Elyon." Irma said snickering at her royal blond friend who merely snorted slightly in amusement.

"Why not? You seem to lose what you don't have quite often Irma." Elyon retorted without batting an eye and causing the W.I.T.C.H. girls to burst out in laughter, glad that their friend is alright.


End file.
